In a garage or work shop environment there exists a need for a new device that may be able to aid in the completion of several tasks.
In a work shop environment, it is often useful, if not critical, to have sufficient lighting in the area where the work is to be performed. Overhead lighting is rarely sufficient for detailed work due to the distance from the light source to the work area and also due to shadowing caused by objects between the light source and the work area. Lights with hooks, clamps, etc., are not sufficient in many cases because there is no convenient location to hook or clamp the light.
When performing tasks in a work shop environment, there is also often a shortage of available electrical outlets to supply the electricity for the multiple power tools required. There are many products currently available to provide additional electrical outlets, but these inventions typically do not provide for the convenient positioning of the additional outlets in the area where the work is being performed.
In many instances in a work shop environment, there is also a lack of sufficient space to temporarily store tools and parts. For instance, when working on an automobile engine, there typically is not satisfactory location to place tools and parts in a convenient location while they are not in use.
When washing an automobile, motorcycle or any other object or device using a wash bucket, it is often difficult to maneuver the wash bucket full of soap and water to a position that is convenient to the area that is being washed. This maneuvering of the bucket is most often performed by lifting the bucket filled with soap and water and carrying it to the desired location. There are some inventions that provide for a wheeled dolly or base for the bucket that allow the user to simply roll the bucket to the desired location. However, these inventions still require the user to bend over to maneuver the bucket and they do not typically provide for the temporary storage or placement of other tools that may be used periodically during the washing procedure.
It is also very common in a garage or work shop environment to utilize a vacuum cleaner to remove debris. There are numerous configurations of vacuum cleaners used in the work shop environment. However, there is a need for a vacuum cleaner configuration that is maneuverable relative to its horizontal location and has the ability to be positioned in any desired vertical location without the requirement for the operator to hold the vacuum assembly in his or her hand.
There exists a need to overcome at least one of these perceived prior art deficiencies.